


Flowers (Are The Language Of Our Love)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Harry, Floriography, Flower Language, Fluff, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: From the moment Neville met her, he knew Hazel was special. Not because of the whole Girl-Who-Lived nonsense, but because she could communicate with him on a level no one else could.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/female!Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	Flowers (Are The Language Of Our Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr. If you have any questions about the flower meaning hit me up in the comments :)

From the moment Neville met her, he knew Hazel was special. Not because of the whole Girl-Who-Lived nonsense, but because she could communicate with him on a level no one else could. The first time he saw her, she was wearing a purple robe embroidered with heather screaming her loneliness to the world. Neville had been the only one to hear her.

He sat with her on the Express and he had never seen her wear anything with heather since. It became a second line of communication between them, something only the two of them could understand. At Hogwarts she couldn’t use embroidery, so she wore the flowers as jewellery or hair pieces.

Every time he was bullied, she wore daphne flowers the next day without fail showing that she wouldn’t have him any other way. It never failed to cheer him up. Whenever both or one of them left the school, she wore a necklace with a clover charm on it asking him to keep her in mind. As if a day went by he didn’t think about her.

Neville had never been as jealous as the day Hazel wore a hair comb with lilac blossoms on it. He was afraid that the blossoming love she proclaimed was not for him although he was the only one who could understand the message instantly. Others could figure it out.

By the time the Yule Ball rolled around his jealousy was forgotten because Hazel was on his arm in beautiful forest green robes. The robes were embroidered with acacia flowers displaying their still secret love for each other. It was the day she gave him her Maiden’s Kiss.

But for all the times she wore flowers just for him, she sometimes wore them because it was the easiest way for her to communicate her emotions. After Sirius died, she wore the same marigold hair comb every single day for more than a year portraying her grief. Even the densest people eventually got behind what it meant.

During the time she wore marigold, Neville hardly left her side. They had always been extremely close, but during that time they were inseparable. Hazel still wore flowers for him as well. Petunias because his presence calmed her, Canterbury bells because she was grateful and oxlip because she trusted him. Neville would never give her a reason to doubt him and his love for her.

Hazel stopped wearing the marigold when their betrothal was announced. That morning she came to breakfast with snowdrops adorning her hair showing consolation and hope. Neville hadn’t been able to stop smiling that day.

Yet, with all the flowers she had worn for him all these years, she had never looked more beautiful than the moment she walked down the aisle towards him. Her dove-grey gown was embroidered with white ivy and her hair held up by pins with tiny daisies on the end. In her hand was a bouquet of white roses and babies breath.

Neville couldn’t think of anything more important she could give him than her fidelity, innocence and everlasting love.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
